


Do you love everything about me?

by AnninaR



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Happy HanaRu day :)Non potevo mica dimenticarmi di oggi, il 10/11 i numeri di maglia dei nostri tesorini *_*Eccomi qui con una piccola oneshot per festeggiare questo giorno.Quando la dichiarazione che stavi aspettando arriva in modo in aspettato.Quando capisci che basta una semplice frase per dichiararti al tuo peggior nemico.Alla prossima :*ps: come sempre la fanfiction non è editata o betata
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Do you love everything about me?

_Sbadiglio cercando una posizione migliore per poter dormire, il pavimento è duro meglio il banco ma proprio non avevo voglia di sorbirmi il solito rimprovero. Ho saltato le ultime ore di lezione, sono stanco e ho voglia di starmene un po’ per conto mio. Detto da me suona strano, visto che non brillo per compagnia, ma ultimamente sono parecchio scontroso con il genere umano. Ormai non rispondo neanche più con i miei famosi monosillabi. La colpa non è da imputarsi soltanto al mio carattere solitario, ho bisogno di pace per affrontare gli insulti quotidiani di quell’idiota di Sakuragi. Ecco chi mi sta facendo odiare ancora di più il genere umano._

_Sospiro rigirandomi sul pavimento, sono un’ipocrita è proprio a causa sua che mi piacerebbe aprirmi almeno con i compagni di squadra. Fare gruppo davvero e forse un giorno arrivare ad avere un rapporto civile con la scimmia. Purtroppo però quel rossino da strapazzo è anche la causa del mio malessere, inizio a essere stanco delle nostre zuffe... cioè mi piacciono e spesso sono io a provocarle per sentirlo vicino, ma non posso continuare a fingere… mi fa male sentire il suo odio verso di me. Mi ferisce ogni volta che sputa le sue sentenze e bruciano sulla pelle quei pugni che sembrano contenere una violenza inaudita, come se sfogasse su di me un dolore che lo devasta da dentro. Non so spiegarmi meglio questa sensazione eppure è così. Vorrei tanto chiedergli cosa lo far star male ma so già che non mi risponderebbe, anzi mi urlerebbe dietro che il Tensai non ha bisogno di una stupida volpe. Possibile che riesce ad avere un rapporto con chiunque, anche i nostri avversari peggiori, mentre a me riversa solo odio? Cosa diavolo gli ho fatto? Certo non abbiamo iniziato con il piede giusto, questa terrazza è stata lo scenario del nostro primo incontro e dei pugni che sono volati quel giorno. Quando ci ripenso, ho provato curiosità appena mi si è parato di fronte e i suoi splendidi capelli rossi hanno attirato il mio sguardo subito, però è bastata una ragazzina a mettere incomprensione tra di noi. Ammetto è sempre lui a provocare per primo e io non mi tiro mai indietro, sarà che è il nostro unico punto di contato o perché detesto che possa pensale che sono un debole. Detto tra noi: effettivamente lo sono, solo uno stupido come me poteva perdere la testa per un Do’hao. Forse avrei dovuto fargli capire che molte volte i miei interventi sono un modo per spingerlo a dare il massimo, per fargli uscire quel potenziale che tiene nascosto e invece ha percepito solo astio e competizione. Speravo che tendendogli una mano avrebbe potuto cominciare a vedermi sotto un altro aspetto. Speranza vana, ultimamente tra di noi le cose sono peggiorate e non capisco neanche il motivo. Sicuramente ormai avrà capito che non mi interessa la sorella del Gorilla, anche se conoscendo il suo livello d’intelligenza potrebbe ancora credere il contrario._

_Chiudo gli occhi lasciandomi riscaldare dal sole è un ottobre caldo che mi permette di stare in terrazza e prolungare i miei allenamenti al parco, sto evitando di restare in palestra perché anche l’idiota rimane spesso per qualche tiro in più con Harukina cara. Credo non ci siano più dubbi sul fatto che presto si metteranno insieme, li ho beccati più volte a lanciarsi sguardi d’intesa e sorrisi. Kimi, quando detesto l’idiota quando le sorride, diventa così bello che vorrei lo facesse solo per me. Non c’è che dire mi sono trasformato in una di quelle ragazzine che mi corrono dietro, manca poco e sospirerò ogni volta che lo vedo._

_La porta che dà sulla terrazza sia apre e richiude con un tonfo, possibile che non si possa avare un momento di pace. La scuola non è piccola ma i seccatori tutti qui vengono, spero solo che non finisca come quella volta che non ho voglia di fare a pugni. Sono qui per dormire e sognare quello che non posso avere dal ragazzo che mi piace. Insomma si metta agli atti che Kaede Rukawa fa sempre le cose in grande: mi sono innamorato dell’etero più convito del pianeta._

_«Voglio farlo oggi. Devo farlo oggi, quindi piantala di dirmi di riflettere sulle conseguenze. Sono stanco di questa situazione. Questo è il giorno adatto e sono pronto a qualunque risposta.»_

_«Io capisco che sei stanco però il modo in cui vuoi farlo non mi convince. Potresti provare con un approccio meno diretto.»_

_Spalanco gli occhi è la sua voce, la riconoscerei ovunque e mi basta sentire quella di Mito preoccupata per farmi scattare l’ansia… l’idiota sta per combinarle un’altra delle sue? Ecco non so perché ma scenari molto hot e poco tranquilli mi si parano nella mente con protagonisti il mio rossino e l’Akagi. Cioè devo avere una mente contorta, il rossino è troppo ingenuo per pensare di... di... di... mi sento male da non riuscire neanche a pronunciare una cosa del genere._

_Mi alzo e provo a nascondermi meglio, non devono accorgersi della mia presenza altrimenti finirebbe in rissa e non mi toglierei la curiosità di sapere cosa vuole fare il mio ragazzo. So che non lo è ma io ottengo sempre quello che voglio, un giorno lo capirà anche lui che appartiene a me. Per fortuna che ho scelto questo lato della terrazza coperto dalla porta d’ingresso, devo sporgersi parecchio per riuscire a scorgermi._

_«_ _È inutile provare a fare diversamente. Un approccio diretto è la soluzione migliore, al punto in cui siamo la prudenza può andare a farsi un giro.»_

_Storco la bocca, per capirlo bisogna essere indovini, perché si spiega sempre come un libro stracciato? Qui ci sono IO e se parli così mi farai venire un infarto. Vorrei ricordarti che ho un futuro nel mondo del basket ma cosa più importante se devo morire voglio farlo dopo averti baciato. Con chi diavolo vuoi approcciare in modo diverso? Cioè già solo il termine approcciare mi fa salire l’istinto omicida… tu devi approcciare approfonditamente solo con me razza di scimmione rosso. Possibile che mi trovano tutti bellissimo tranne lui? Mi passo una mano sul volto, mi ha fatto diventare scemo a forza di capocciate._

_«Stavolta sei proprio sul cotto andato, vuoi rischiare il tutto per tutto pur di stare insieme alla persona che ami.»_

_Persona che ami? Mito ha detto: persona che ami? Ma davvero sei innamorato di Haruko Akagi? Ok è carina ma nulla di più, sembra sempre così svampita. Ho detto una cattiveria, non la conosco e sparo giudizi solo perché Sakuragi ha li occhi a cuoricino quando parla con lei._

_«Credi che per me sia facile? Hai visto quali sono i rapporti tra di noi? Questa situazione non la reggo più. Voglio… mi piacerebbe passare del tempo insieme, parlarci e si… vorrei sentire per una volta il calore del suo corpo stretto al mio, in modo diverso da come capita sempre da quando ci conosciamo.»_

_Stringo i pugni, che razza di discorsi fai e come osa farli quando i soggetti non siamo noi. Perché io il calore del suo corpo stretto al mio lo voglio eccome, mi faccio prendere a pugni di proposito per sentirlo su di me. Poi cos’è sta libertà: il suo corpo è mio. Mio di diritto, mi appartiene quindi sono l’unico che può toccarlo. Come osa desiderare il calore di un altro, possibile che non sente quanto mi ribolle il sangue quando siamo vicini? Kimi fammi rinsavire, guarda come mi ha ridotto l’amore per quell’idiota._

_«Poi ho paura che qualcuno possa portarmelo via. Quanto sono idiota, portarmi via cosa? La sua indifferenza ecco quella è l’unica cosa che mi concede.»_

_Ma chi se la fila quella… un momento ha detto: portarmelo? Ho sentito bene ha usato il maschile? Ma quando è successo? Io che cavolo stavo facendo quando l’idiota si è scoperto gay, perché non ero con lui così da placcarlo e baciarlo? Ha ragione a darmi della volpe addormentata però c’è qualcosa che non mi piace nel suo tono. La tristezza nella voce della testa rossa mi fa male, chi osa farti soffrire così? Come può questo fortunato ragazzo ricambiarti con indifferenza quando io morirei per ricevere un tuo solo sorriso._

_«Non ti sembra di correre un po’ troppo? Magari è etero e poi non mi sembra proprio che sia tuo.»_

_«Grazie dell’incoraggiamento, Yohei. Credi che non lo sappia? Inoltre non parlare in questi termini di lui, come se fosse un oggetto senza volontà. Una bambolina da spostare a piacimento._ _È una persona con dei sentimenti, libera e indomabile e mi piace proprio per questo. Il fatto che appartiene al Tensai lo capirà prima o poi. Siamo legati, prova a negarlo?»_

_Sussulto e per poco non mi faccio scoprire dai due poco distanti. Mi arrischio a guardarli e punto subito gli occhi sul rossino. Il mio Do’hao sembra nervoso, ciondola come il pendolo di un orologio tormentandosi le mani. L’ho visto molte volte imbarazzato e nervoso ma stavolta è diverso... i suoi occhi. Quelle polle di cioccolato caldo risplendono di determinazione. Una determinazione che gli ho visto poche volte e che riesce a fargli compiere le azioni più eclatanti._ _È davvero innamorato._

_«Non capisco cosa ci trovi in quel tipo.» La voce di Mito sembra diversa, più squillante. Sta a vedere che si è accorto di me, sempre reputato il più sveglio del gruppo . «Insomma ha un bel faccino ma per il resto è un topo morto.»_

_Oddio non so perché ma questa descrizione mi suona familiare. Solo non riesco ad associargli un volto, però molte volte l’ho sentita pronunciare anche dalla scimmia._

_«Non osare!» Cavoli si è arrabbiato. «Sei il mio migliore amico ma non ti permetto di dire certe cose su di lui.»_

_Appoggio la fronte contro il muro, non mi sento bene è come se all’improvviso i polmoni non volessero più l’aria. Kimi, non credevo potesse fare così male sentire come difende questo ragazzo. Tiene a lui e farebbe di tutto per non perderlo e non l’ho mai visto così neanche nei confronti dell’Akagi, è davvero innamorato. Cosa posso fare ora? Solo sperare che Hanamichi sia felice con la persona che ha scelto? No, è un pensiero amorevole e giusto ma chi l’ha detto che io sono amorevole è giusto? Io lo voglio, specialmente adesso che posso avere una possibilità di stare con lui._

_«Vi fermate tutti all’apparenza senza andare oltre e guardare quanto è bello dentro. Lui ha una forza incredibile che gli permette di essere sempre se stesso senza nascondersi dietro maschere d’ipocrisia._ _È determinato a realizzare i suoi sogni e spazza via qualunque ostacolo gli si pone davanti._ _È sincero, leale e io… io sono uno stupido perché ho capito troppo tardi di amare ogni cosa di lui. Anche quando mi dà sui nervi e mi fa ammattire. Quando mette su quel broncio perché le cose non sono andate come voleva. Mi innamoro di lui ogni volta che mi sprona a dare il meglio anche con gli insulti.»_

_Serro i pugni sul cemento caldo, ogni parola è stata una lama affilata conficcata nel cuore. Io non potrò mai suscitare qualcosa di così puro, c’era una sincerità nelle sue parole e un amore così tangibile da farmi tremare nel profondo. Com’è possibile che tra tanti proprio di lui dovevo innamorarmi? Potrei arrivare a maledire quella mattina, quando ho capito di amarlo e di volerlo vicino in modo diverso. Quando ho compreso che Hanamichi è diventato il centro del mio mondo, che tutto ruotava intorno a lui a quello che avrebbe fatto e detto, ho iniziato a guardarlo davvero notando i particolati che lo rendono unico._ _È bello il mio Do’hao, fuori e dentro, possiede una luce e un calore unici. Una luce e un calore che non sono destinati a scaldare una stupida volpe come me._

_«Sei proprio andato. Mai ti ho sentito pronunciare simili parole per le cinquantuno ragazze di cui dicevi di esserti innamorato.»_

_«Perché avevi qualche dubbio? Mi ha fatto completamente andare fuori di testa, solo lui è stato in grado di farmi capire davvero cosa significa innamorarsi.»_

_«Quindi oggi glielo dirai? Non capisco però come mai proprio questo giorno.»_

_Vero cos’è questa fretta? Sino a oggi non ha mai mostrato interesse per nessuno, ha custodito questo sentimento tanto da non farlo comprendere neanche a questo ragazzo. Una prova di grande maturità, visto che bastava poco per vederlo andare in brodo di giuggiole con gli occhi a cuoricino._

_«Sai che giorno è oggi?»_

_«Mmmm, mi sembra venerdì.»_

_«Cretino è l’undici ottobre!» Che si altera a fare non mi sembra abbia nulla di particolare questa data._

_«Dovrebbe ricordarmi qualcosa?»_

_Mi mordo le labbra, Mito ha tutto il mio rispetto riesce a soddisfare pienamente la mia curiosità addirittura fa le domande al posto mio. «Direi, la data di oggi è composta dai nostri numeri.»_

_Numeri? Di cosa diavolo parla? Magari hanno passato qualcosa di speciale in questo giorno? No,ha detto nostri, quindi è qualcosa che condividono tra loro._

_«Ahhh ho capito, però se sei romantico. Bene e come hai deciso di dichiararti?»_

_«Ancora non lo sono, sono giorni che cerco le parole adatte. Non posso mica andare da lui e dirgli: Kitsune io amo tutto di te.»_

_Spalanco gli occhi e per poco non cado a terra. Lui ha detto… Il Do’hao ha detto… Hana mi…_

_«No, gli partirebbe un pugno in automatico conoscendo il soggetto e risponderei alla provocazione e finirebbe come al solito in una rissa, devo trovare le parole adatte.»_

_Io non sento più niente. Fermate il mondo ho bisogno di un attimo per metabolizzare... lui ha detto KITUSNE… io sono il suo BAKA KITSUNE…. Quindi lui ama me?_

_Il suono della campanella, che mette fine alle lezioni, distrae i due dalla conversazione. Sakuragi e Mito lasciano la terrazza mentre io non riesco a muovermi._

_Nostri numeri… Kitusne…. Undici e Kitsune. Il mio numero di maglia nella squadra e il nomignolo con cui chiama solo me. «Hanamichi mi ama?»_

_Dopo tanto tempo sorrido, credo proprio che molto presto avrò il mio Do’hao tutto per me. Sento il cuore battere più forte, senza volerlo il rossino mi ha regalato la più bella delle dichiarazioni. Lui non sapeva che lo stavo ascoltando, mi ha difeso dimostrandomi di avermi visto. Nonostante le nostre scazzottare lui è riuscito ad andare oltre il mio carattere difficile. Lui mi ama per come sono, quando mi sono sempre detestato per essere così scontroso e chiuso. Lui mi ama così come sono... lui ama me._

Vorrei sapere cos’ha la volpe. Insomma per la prima volta è arrivato in ritardo agli allenamenti, una cosa da chiamare di corsa i pompieri, l’aviazione, l’esercito, la croce rossa, il WWF… stiamo parlando di mister io vivo per il basket. Quando gli ho fatto notare la cosa, con modi ovviamente tutt’altro che gentili, non mi ha degnato di un insulto è anche da questo si evince che qualcosa non va nella bestiaccia. Va bene che non mi guarda mai, quindi figuriamoci se l’avrebbe fatto in questa occasione, però alle provocazioni non si è mai tirato indietro. Antipatico, egocentrico, odioso... Io vivo delle nostre litigate, mica può decidere da solo di evitarle? Poi proprio oggi doveva decidere di starsene buono? Così manda in fumo il mio piano... anche se non ho un piano, ma non sono uno che sta a guardare i dettagli

Sconsolato mi trascino per il campo da gioco come un’anima in pena, avevo deciso di dichiararmi al volpacchiotto in questo giorno per noi speciale e lui ovviamente decide di starsene sulle sue rendendo vano ogni mio approccio. Dannato ma io non mi faccio mica fregare così, può dirmelo subito e il Tensai lo fa diventare una bella stola a forza di pugni. Non può tenere un genio come me sulle spine, se vuole posso prenderlo subito di peso, ci metto niente a trovare un posto appartato per fargli capire che appartiene a me. Però questa potrebbe essere la soluzione che cercavo: io mi carico la volpe in spalla, lo porto negli spogliatoi eh… devo coprirmi di scatto il naso con le mani.

«Sukuragi tutto bene? Come mai ti esce il sangue dal naso?» Ayako si avvicina preoccupata.

«Non è niente.» Scappo verso gli spogliatoi, maledetto spirito di volpe possibile che debba farmi questo effetto? Non è giusto sta diventando imbarazzante. Ormai non faccio neanche più la doccia con i compagni di squadra, Kaede sotto l’acqua è... è... Mi sciacquo il viso ripetutamente con l’acqua ghiacciata, devo riprendere il controllo. Facile a dirsi e difficile a farsi. Quando mai ho avuto contro? Soprattutto con lui. Devo trovare una soluzione non posso andare avanti così.

Torno in palestra e tutti mi guardano preoccupati, meno uno, faccio finta di nulla e vado a recuperare un pallone.

«Hanamichi vuoi darti una mossa!» Vorrei solo avere la sua attenzione. Possibile che devo sempre fare il pagliaccio o darti addosso per avere una reazione? «Allora?? Non ignorarmi razza di idiota.»

La voce del capitano irrompe nel mio monologo interiore. La vena comincia pulsarmi sulle tempie. Mai che si facciano i fatti loro. «Gorilla finiscila di sbraitare e tornatene sugli alberi, stai disturbando il genio.»

Puntuale, come il due mensile in matematica, la punizione del gorilla si abbatte sulla mia povera testa sotto forma di un pugno.

«Come ti permetti di parlare così al tuo capitano.»

«Akagi calmati, lo sai com’è fatto Hanamichi.» Il senpai Kogure cerca di fermare quel bestione, cosa inutile visto che è inviperito.

«È fatto tutto sbagliato. Io non lo sopporto più.» Ma si è guardato lui? Trascinandosi dietro il povero quattrocchi mi si avvicina minaccioso. «Muoviti pel di carota, per punizione devi fare venti giri di campo.»

Non ci penso proprio, io ero bello tranquillo per i fatti miei è lui che come al solito si è messo a sbraitare. Sbuffo infilandomi le mani nei pantaloncini. «Fatteli tu, non ho voglia di sgobbare correndo. Stanno tutti a grattarsi le chiappe e punisci solo me. Questa è discriminazione.»

«Do’hao.» Ah ma guarda il principino si è ricordato che esisto? Questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

«Tu non darmi fastidio, resta muto che è meglio!» Niente, più lo amo e meno riesco a interagire con lui.

«NH!» Eccolo che mugugna e mi volta le spalle.

Mi sento male a causa delle mie stesse parole eppure la volpe non fa una piega. Possibile che non gli procuri nessuna emozione il mio odio? No, c’è stato un momento prima che le sue labbra si sono strette come se volesse trattenersi dall’esplodere. Comunque non succede nulla, quasi ascoltando il mio suggerimento Rukawa recupera un pallone e prende a palleggiare come se nulla fosse. Detesto quando mi ignora di proposito e il bello che non so neanche perché oggi gli giri così. Ma perché so qualcosa di lui? Mi sembra di essermi innamorato di illusione a volte.

«Allora mezzasega ti muovi? Gli allenamenti sono iniziati da mezzora e ancora non abbiamo concluso niente.»

«Baciapiselli stai al tuo posto, nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere.»

«Oh! Oh! Sakuragi forse è meglio se ti concentri sui fondamentali. Sei troppo distratto.» L’allenatore come al solito mette fine alle liti a modo suo.

Ti pareva se non finiva così, ma per una volta non mi lamento in fondo questa può essere l’occasione giusta per pensare a come affrontare il discorso con il volpino. Certo che sono un vero idiota, come posso sperare di riuscire a far breccia nel suo cuore se gli mostro il mio lato peggiore? Gli rinfaccio spesso di avere un cuore di ghiaccio ma so benissimo che non è così. Kaede Rukawa è la persona più vera che conosco, l’ipocrisia non è parte di lui e dopo tutto quello che gli ho fatto come potrebbe credere che lo amo?

Sospiro sconsolato, non va mai nulla per il verso giusto. Oggi ho deciso di saltare le ultime ore di lezione per schiarirmi i pensieri e ho portato con me Yohei in terrazza. Gli amici si vedono nel momento del bisogno, quindi ha accettato di buon grado di venire con me… ecco non devo sottolineare che è servita anche una testa e delle più forti per convincerlo. Il mio amico è stanco di sentirmi parlare di Rekawa, sono mesi che mi ascolta: prima erano insulti, dopo é arrivata la rivalità e infine l’amore.

Lo so è inconcepibile da dire ma anche un Tensai come me non è riuscito a sfuggire alle trame di quell’infida bestiaccia. Anzi, in sincerità, sono finito completamente succube delle trame di quel bellissimo volpacchiotto.

Sospiro rigirando il pallone tra le mani, ho passato tutti questi mesi ad osservarlo e studiarlo per cercare i suoi punti deboli da aver scorto anche tutto il resto. La bellissima perla che tiene nascosta dietro quella maschera a favore di chiunque, ma non per me. Ora so riconoscere all’istante i cambiamenti in lui. Il Kitsune sembra non possedere emozioni e invece basta saper cogliere i segnali sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi. Non so come fanno gli altri a non notarlo, scambiano per freddezza e alterigia la sua indole forte e sincera. Nessuno ha mai visto il vero kaede Rukawa, io ci sono riuscito. Il suo peggior nemico ora perdutamente innamorato.

Inizio a palleggiare seguendo il numero undici dello Shohoku che si muove elegantemente sul campo da gioco. Come ho fatto a non capire subito cosa davvero riuscivi a scatenare dentro di me?

Ho mascherato così bene ciò che ho sentito la prima volta che ho incrociato il tuo sguardo. Dovrei detestarti lo sai? Ho provato a farlo ma alla fine è stato il desiderio a primeggiare, quello di stringerti a me. Me lo chiedo spesso sai? Come sarà tenerti tra le mie braccia? Riuscirò mai a scoprirlo? Dimmi di si Kaede perché ho bisogno di tenerti almeno per una volta stretto a me.

«Siamo distratti oggi.» Ayako mi sventola davanti agli occhi il suo ventaglio.

«Non è vero! Sono concentratissimo.» Come osa fare simili illazioni sul genio?

Aya indica il mio braccio che continua a muoversi nonostante il pallone sia ben lontano da me. Arrossisco, la colpa è della volpe che mi costringe a guardarlo. Quando si muove in quel modo è un reato girare lo sguardo altrove.

«Mmmm… molto distratto.» Sono pronto alla punizione da parte della nostra manager ma stranamente lei mi sorride facendomi l’occhiolino.

«Che… che… c’è?» Lo ammetto preferisco quando si comporta come un generale dell’esercito, così mi mette ansia.

«Oh!Oh! Hanamichi Sakuragi hai la mia benedizione, sei l’unico che può riuscirci.»

«Ma di cosa stai ciarlando?» Ho i brividi ma devo sapere a cosa allude. Non può aver capito.

«Lo sai…» Mi pungola il fianco con un dito. «Mi raccomando mettete a posto lo spogliatoio, dopo.»

Sfracello a terra rosso come un’aragosta bollita. «Non capisco cosa stai dicendo. Pervertita.»

Lei va via sventagliandosi tutta compiaciuta ridendo come un’indemoniata.

«Ayakuccia cos’è successo? Cosa hai fatto alla mia Ayako… Hanamichi come puoi… credevo fossi mio amico.» Miyagi parte con la sua lagna di amante tradito.

«Frena che non ho fatto niente è lei che allude.» Un pallone centra completamente la mia povera faccia. «Chi ha osato?» Domanda da idiota. «Dannata volpe cos’è punti ad avere le mie mani addosso? Basta dirlo e ti accontento.»

«Sei perspicace, Do’hao.» Lapidario e freddo, e sia mai che io non esaudisca i desideri del mio amore. Peccato che a risolvere le cose ci pensa il Gorilla, un pugno a me uno al nano e gli allenamenti riprendono sotto il suo cipiglio severo.

Alla fine, quando ormai sono andati tutti, sotto la doccia ristoratrice devo ammettere che è stata la giornata peggiore della mia vita. Avevo così tante cose in mente e non ho messo in pratica nulla, colpa anche di Rukawa che è stato più chiuso del solito. Come si fa a innamorarsi di uno che ti congela con lo sguardo, ma quando sono diventato così masochista? Io sono un animale a sangue caldo e vado a invaghirmi dell’abominevole uomo delle nevi.

Esco dalla doccia raggiungendo gli spogliatoi e apro il mio armadietto sconsolato… maledizione. Un rumore alle mie spalle mi fa voltare. Credevo di essere rimasto solo, sono sorpreso che ci fa ancora qui? Ultimamente scappa via, poi ho scoperto che va al campetto del parco qui vicino. Aspetta vuoi vedere che questo è un segno divino, sì del tipo: Tensai ora o mai più. Tralasciamo il fatto che sono in accappatoio prendo fiato ma la voce esce in un bisbiglio. «Kitsune?»

Mi sa che ho parlato troppo piano. «Kitsune?» Be’ perché non dice niente almeno potrebbe guardami, inizio ad alterarmi. «Insomma sto parlando con te, stupida volpe congelata.»

Sospira esasperato. «Che vuoi, vedi di muoverti idiota.»

Non è la risposta che mi aspettavo però è un inizio. «Kitsune sai che giorno è oggi?»

«Certo…» Ohhh ma allora ci tiene a me, se ha notato questo particolare vuol dire che il genio ha già catturato la sua volpe. «Il giorno in cui sei stato più idiota del solito.»

«AHAHAHAH!!!!» Grido. Sempre il solito yogurt scaduto, ma che mi arrabbio a fare tanto sapevo che sarebbe finita così. Comincio a vestirmi in fretta, questo non si merita nessuna dichiarazione solo le mie testate più cattive per come mi tratta.

«Do’hao?» Si certo insultami pure. «Sakuragi?» Ma che vuole adesso. «Hanamichi?»

Ehh mi ha chiamato per nome? Lo guardo di nuovo e il suo viso… lui sta… lui sta sorridendo. Kimi perché mi sorride, cioè da quando sorride, ma che cavolo vado a pensare... Quando è bella la volpe quando sorride e lo sta facendo per me. Il cuore batte fortissimo che sembra pronto a scoppiarmi, no io non ho mai mollato e non lo farò adesso. Ok, il genio deve tentare di nuovo, che non si dica che non sono magnanimo.

«Senti…io…ecco…vorrei…no, aspetta sto sbagliando tutto. Io volevo dirti…mmmmm.» Mi ha zitto chiudendomi la bocca con una mano.

«Sei proprio un buffo idiota.» Mi sento morire. «Guarda che è semplice,» sta scherzando ma se sono nel panico completo. «Hanamichi ami tutto di me?

Non ci credo sta parafrasando la mia frase, come fa a conoscerla? Resto scioccato per un po’ ma sono pur sempre il Tensai che non si fa mettere in angolo da un’infida volpe. Così tolgo la mano che mi impedisce di parlare. «Se proprio ci tieni a saperlo… SI! Amo ogni cosa di te per mia sfortuna.»

«Sfortuna? Quando è così…» Che fa? Insomma dopo la mia splendida dichiarazione come minimo doveva cadere tra le mie braccia, invece sta andando via. Ci vogliono le maniere forti con lui mai sostenuto il contrario, il Tensai è un uomo d’azione quindi se con le parole non sono bravo. «Dove credi di andare? Le cose stanno così quindi fattele piacere.»

Lo abbraccio e devo dire che lui non si ribella, sembra anzi che non volesse altro e a conferma di questa supposizione le sue braccia mi cingono le spalle quasi subito. Credo sia giunto il tempo di fare quello che sogno da tempo. È talmente bello, così vicino e quella labbra sono terribilmente invitanti. Le sfioro piano, non so bene come farlo, eppure questo dolce contatto mi fa sentire in paradiso. Piccoli baci a fior di labbra e poi lentamente quegli sfioramenti diventano qualcosa di più intenso. Assaporare finalmente il suo sapore, sentirlo stretto a me che mi cerca e desidera è molto più di quanto sperassi. Cioè per ricambiare il mio bacio vuol dire che la volpe è innamorata di me. Riluttanti ci separiamo e i suoi occhi sono come due stelle. Riproviamo.

«Kitsune sai che giorno è oggi?»

«L’undici dieci, i nostri numeri di maglia.»

Kimi, il cuore mi batte così forte e lui è ancora abbracciato, precisiamo che sta proprio stile Koala, a me e mi piace da impazzire. «Kaede?» Quando è splendido il suo volto in questo momento. Quando è bello poterlo chiamare per nome. «Ami tutto di me?»

«Si!» Non ci credo. «Specialmente il tuo essere un irrimediabile Do’hao.»

«Come osi baka Kitusne!»

Fine


End file.
